harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Arabella Figg
Mrs. Arabella Doreen Figg lived on Wisteria Walk in Little Whinging in a house that smelled strongly of cabbage. She was the neighbour of Harry Potter and the Dursley family. She was a Squib, and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. She used to babysit Harry in the 1980s and kept an eye on him for Albus Dumbledore. She had four cats which were part-kneazle, as Mrs. Figg bred them for a living. Biography First Wizarding War It is possible that she became a member of the Order of the Phoenix in the First Wizarding War, although her true usefulness only came about once she took up residence in Little Whinging, most probably on Albus Dumbledore's orders. This may have been during the First Wizarding War, initially in order to watch over the Dursley family. Between the wars Arabella Figg lived in a Muggle community working undercover for the Order of the Phoenix. Most of her job involved watching Harry Potter and ensuring that no harm came to him from Lord Voldemort. Second Wizarding War Dementors in Little Whinging In 1995, Harry and his cousin Dudley were attacked by Dementors in Little Whinging. Figg sensed the distinct presence of the Dementors, despite her being a Squib, she was still able to describe the Dementors in front of the Wizengamot during Harry's trial. Realizing that Mundungus Fletcher was not at his watch where he should have been, she herself tracked down Harry and Dudley and brought them to the safety of her house. At her home, she revealed to Harry for the first time that she was not a Muggle, as previously believed, but a Squib, and moreover, a member of the Order of the Phoenix. She had been placed in the area by Albus Dumbledore, and had been watching over Harry ever since he was brought there as an infant. Before returning Harry to Privet Drive, she apologised for the way she treated him while he was growing up: She once gave him ancient chocolate cake as a "treat" and bored him senseless in her sitting room. She commented that the Dursleys would not have sent him to her had they thought he would enjoy his time there. Figg was also a witness at Harry's trial before the Wizengamot regarding unauthorized use of magic by a minor. She arrived in her bedroom slippers, but managed to impress Amelia Bones with her accurate description of a Dementor's presence. 1997-1998 Figg attended Dumbledore's funeral in 1997 at Hogwarts. It is also possible that she helped the Order in the Battle of Hogwarts in another way, as she couldn't fight. Later Life It is most likely that she survived the Second Wizarding War, and she continued breeding her Kneazles. Physical Appearance Arabella Figg is described as being a batty old woman with grizzled grey hair which escaped from her hairnet. She carries a shopping bag and wears tartan slippers. Personality and traits Figg is an old woman who breeds Kneazles. Harry Potter didn't like her, because she often showed him photos of her Kneazles. He was also very bored at her house. This became clear in 1995; if Harry had a good time at her house, the Dursleys wouldn't let him go there. She could also sometimes be very angry, as she physically attacked Mundungus Fletcher when he left his post of watching Harry Potter. During Harry's trial, she was very nervous and unconfident, probably because she was a Squib. However, she is a good woman who supported the Order of the Phoenix Relationships Albus Dumbledore .]] Arabella Figg knew Albus Dumbledore since the First Wizarding War. After Lord Voldemort's first downfall, Dumbledore trusted Figg with the mission to watch Harry Potter during his time at the Dursleys' house. Figg respected Dumbledore and thought he was a great wizard. When Harry was surprised that she knew Dumbledore, she said "everybody knows Dumbledore". She also wished Dumbledore punished Mundungus Fletcher when the latter left his mission to watch Harry, and the boy was attacked by Dementors. Figg and Dumbledore also participated in Harry's trial. She later attended Dumbledore's funeral. Harry Potter during his trial.]] Mrs. Figg had a mission to watch Harry Potter during his time at the Dursleys' home. She didn't tell Harry that she was a Squib, because she knew that, if Harry had a good time at her home, the Dursleys wouldn't let him visit her again. Harry didn't like her, because she usually showed him pictures of her Kneazles. In 1995, Harry learned about Figg, and he started to like her. When Mundungus Fletcher left his mission to watch Harry, she physically attacked him. Figg also participated in Harry's trial as a witness and attended Albus Dumbledore's funeral. It is possible that Harry and Figg remained in contact after the Second Wizarding War. Order of the Phoenix members .]] Figg knew many members of the Order of the Phoenix. She met Sirius Black in 1995, when he told her that Dumbledore would lead the second Order. It is possible that she knew more members, such as Lily and James Potter. She also knew Mundungus Fletcher, a criminal and member of the Order. When Mundungus abandoned his mission to watch Harry Potter, Figg got very angry with him. She insulted him and attacked him physically. It is unknown what kind of relationship Figg and Mundungus had after the Second Wizarding War. Several of the Order members were killed in battles. It is unknown how Figg reacted when she learned about their deaths. Behind the scenes *The tent that Mr. Weasley borrowed for the 1994 Quidditch World Cup reminded Harry of Mrs. Figg's house: crocheted covers on mismatched chairs and a strong smell of cats. *In the book, Mrs. Figg is depicted as bitter, such as making slightly insulting comments to Harry and Dudley, or even going as far as to physically attack Mundungus Fletcher with bags full of canned cat food. In the movie however, she only makes one some-what insulting comment towards Harry, questioning his intelligence when asking why it hadn't occured to him that Dumbledore would have him watched after Voldemort returned. *Although Figg makes her first true appearance in both the book and film versions of Order of the Phoenix, the omission of earlier references to her in the films makes the revelation of her being a Squib working for Dumbledore somewhat sudden. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' fr:Arabella Figg ru:Арабелла Фигг Figg, Arabella Figg, Arabella Figg, Arabella Figg, Arabella Figg, Arabella